


Come Into My Enclosure

by mysticanni



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Curse Breaking, Holidays, M/M, Mild Smut, Sulking, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticanni/pseuds/mysticanni
Summary: Brian has a row with Freddie while they are on holiday and storms off.While sulking in a cave network popular with tourists he encounters a sulky blond who offers him three wishes.Freddie has been pouring out his troubles to a waiter.The waiter and his lover ask for Brian's help to see if he can be the one to free the blond who has been cursed to spend all eternity trapped in a cave granting wishes.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Chris "Crystal" Taylor, John Deacon/Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Come Into My Enclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Title from My Melancholy Blues
> 
> idk- this came from a dream

Brian stormed out of the hotel fuming although even in his rage he remembered to halt and look both ways before marching across the road towards the park. He had no intention of being a tragic statistic – tourist killed on holiday because he looked the wrong way when crossing the street. A little voice in his head told him that he had just ticked the clichéd box of having a row with his partner while on holiday.

Screw Freddie – no such luck, the little voice in his head told him – after that performance you won’t be getting anywhere near his bed for a while – if Freddie thought he could dictate to Brian how to live his life then he had another think coming. The little voice in his head treacherously suggested this might be a touch melodramatic and that Freddie might have had a point but Brian furiously pushed the thought away.

The park was full of strolling families and couples holding hands enjoying the warm sunshine and Brian felt out of place on his own, sure his scowling face was a marked contrast to the happy smiles of everyone else. The park was on the cliff-top and he slouched his way to the front where the land fell away down to the beach below and the sparkling sea. Hurtling down the steep steps carved into the cliff to the beach below suited his mood perfectly.

It was possible to take a boat trip from the beach. Brightly painted little boats took tourists to a cave network just along the coast. The tourists could explore the caves for a while then take the next boat back. Sulking in a cave sounded just the thing for Brian and he bought a ticket and took his place in a little green and blue boat.

*

Freddie stared sadly into his empty coffee cup. “Would you like another?” the waiter asked.

“Yes, please,” Freddie nodded. He was sitting on the terrace of the hotel’s cafe. There was a warm breeze and the coffee was good and it should have been idyllic but he’d rowed with Brian and he felt miserable. 

“Is everything okay?” the waiter asked hesitantly as he set a fresh cup of coffee in front of Freddie.

Freddie looked tiredly at him. His name badge said he was called John. “You don’t want to hear my troubles,” Freddie sighed.

“It’s quiet,” John said, “and I’ve been told I’m a good listener. And they say a trouble shared is a trouble halved whoever ‘they’ are.”

“You’ve probably heard it all before,” Freddie told him sadly, “it’s the usual story – I’ve had a silly row with my partner and he’s stormed off.”

“That’s rough,” John murmured sympathetically. 

*

The little boat bounced through the waves and Brian felt the spray on his face. He thought dismally that the salt would make his hair impossible later. The little voice in his head suggested that it would be fun to do this with Freddie and he pushed the idea away.

The dark mouth of the cave yawned up ahead and Brian felt a little frisson of excitement at the idea of the boat entering it. Caves were the great unknown, he thought. Anything could lurk in wait for you in a cave. That was nonsense, of course, as this cave had been tamed for tourists to visit safely. 

When they disembarked at a little jetty inside the mouth of the cave Brian was informed that boats left every fifteen minutes until early evening. As it was mid-morning he had plenty of time to explore the cave network. He followed the other tourists along the marked and lit pathways that led into the cave.

The caves felt cool after the heat of the day. He followed the crowd down a narrow passage into a cave with breathtaking stalactites and stalagmites. He wished he’d brought his camera. Perhaps Freddie would like to do this with him at a later date. 

That relied on Freddie being back on speaking terms with him at a later date, of course.

He sighed and dropped to the rear of the group. Light glimmered in an opening behind him and he slipped through it, glad that this appeared to be a quieter part of the route. There was no one in the narrow passageway he walked along and the light was very faint here. Brian wondered if he was supposed to come this way after all. It seemed like a suitable place to lick his wounds though and he could not get lost – all he had to do was retrace his steps to the main cave.

The passage twisted and turned and seemed long. Brian was just about to give up and turn back when the tunnel opened up into a vast cave with a darkly glittering underground lake within it. Brian was not sure where the light was coming from – it certainly did not seem to have been set up by the tour company as the other lighting had been. This light was eerie – a blue-green glow. It seemed colder here and Brian shivered a little. He started, thinking he had heard a voice whispering his name.

There seemed to be a path around the edge of the underground lake and he began to edge along it then wondered if that was wise. Would he be able to find his way back to the opening he had just come down? He hesitated. “Brian...” a voice whispered. “This way, Brian...” He must be imagining that surely? There didn’t seem to be anyone down here and even if there was there would not be anyone who knew his name. “Briiiiiaaaannnn...” the voice breathed. “Over here, Brimi.” He started – this was Freddie’s nickname for him.

“Who’s there?” he called, hating how shaky his voice was. 

*

John the waiter was on his break. He sat with Freddie and sipped his own coffee. “Do you think I’m being unreasonable, darling?” Freddie asked once he’d finished telling John about his fight with Brian.

“No,” John shook his head. 

He was very beautiful, Freddie thought. His long wavy hair framed his sweet, solemn face. He had a timeless, classic beauty. “You’d be wonderful to paint,” he murmured, then flushed. “Sorry, dear, I’m an artist.”

John smiled. He had a sweet smile too. “Thank you,” he said. “I don’t think it was unreasonable of you to have expected Brian to have told you about the post he has been offered in Canada,” he said softly. “I think most people would have expected their partners to mention that.”

Freddie nodded, sipping his coffee. “I found out quite by accident,” he told John. “One of Brian’s colleagues sent me a message asking if Brian had made a decision yet. I had no idea there was a decision to be made.”

“And has he made a decision?” John wondered. 

Freddie sighed. “He said that he wanted to think about it before he told me. Instead of making the decision with me and receiving my input he wanted to think about it and then tell me what he had decided.” He twisted the ring Brian had given him on his finger. “He’s like that,” he told John, “but it hurts sometimes.”

*

Brian stumbled on the uneven floor of the cave. He placed his hand against the cool, damp wall to steady himself. The eerie voice called to him again. “Nearly there, Brimi,” it cooed. 

He found himself branching off down another little tunnel taking him away from the underground lake and dimly registered that this was not a good development – he already had doubts about his ability to locate the first passageway again. The voice was compelling, however. 

The new passage was short and led to a smaller cave. This one was lit with a soft golden glow and pink tinged mist wreathed around Brian. There was a pool in the centre of this cave too but this one looked man made – it was perfectly round. The water looked dark red, like blood, Brian thought with a shiver. Perched on a rock in the centre of the pool was a very beautiful man with long golden hair. His hair seemed to be the source of the golden glow, although that was impossible of course.

Brian was suddenly certain that this was all an elaborate show put on for the tourists. Perhaps only one person at a time was allowed back here. The little voice in his head asked him how the man on the rock had known his name.

“Greetings, Brian,” the man on the rock breathed.

Brian could see now that the man was wearing slightly incongruous ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. He had big blue eyes and a sweet smile. “Uh-how do you know my name?” Brian wondered. 

“You have a clichéd three wishes,” the man on the rock informed him, ignoring his question. “Use them wisely,” he said in a bored voice. 

Brian laughed. “Is this being filmed?” he queried. 

The man on the rock shook his head slightly impatiently. “I am not a joke,” he snapped, “or a trick or a hallucination or a dream or the result of too much sun. You have three wishes, do get on with it!” 

“You’re a genie?” Brian suggested uncertainly. 

The man on the rock sighed. “If you like,” he huffed, “although, no, actually I’m not,” he added. 

“You seem very cross,” Brian ventured. 

“So do you,” the man on the rock retorted. “You’ve had a row with your boyfriend, haven’t you? And you’d be cross too if you were cursed to sit here for all eternity granting wishes to idiots!” 

“I think you’re very rude,” Brian huffed, “I didn’t pay to be insulted!” He scowled at the beautiful man, “I intend to complain about your attitude.”

He could see the man rolling his eyes. “You can complain all you like, Brian,” the man drawled, “but I have nothing to do with the tour company and they won’t know what you are talking about. Now, do you want your three wishes or not?” 

“I don’t want anything from you!” Brian fumed, swinging round and stamping back to the cave with the underground lake. He half expected the man to protest or call him back but he did not. 

He stumbled around the lake three times before he managed to locate the tunnel he had come down from the main tourist cave. He hurried back along it, keen to put some distance between himself and the weird cave-man. He snorted suspecting Mr Golden-haired-three-wishes would be even crosser to hear himself called a cave-man.

The stalactite and stalagmite cave was much less crowded when Brian arrived back there. He heard a couple say they ought to go so they didn’t miss the last boat and wondered with a shock how long he had been there for.

*

Freddie had expected Brian to return by now. Brian normally sulked for a few hours then came back to Freddie, sometimes still grumpy but usually ready to talk. 

He had been gone all day. Freddie paced their room and wondered, with a little lurch of terror, if something had happened to Brian. Had Brian looked the wrong way when crossing the road and been run over? Should he be calling hospitals?

*

The man ushering people into boats had dark hair in a pony-tail and a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. He was standing in front of a no smoking sign. Brian gave him a pointed look and received a cool stare in return. “Your employee in the cave with the artificial pool is very rude,” Brian informed this man. 

“There is nothing artificial in the caves,” the man said in what sounded like an automatic response. Then he looked at Brian again, his gaze now sharper. “What did this employee look like?” he asked, his tone urgent.

Brian described the golden haired man on the rock. He did not mention the apparently glowing hair. That had to be some kind of special effect. He did not mention the offer of three wishes either but the man’s next question was, “Did you make a wish?”

Brian glared at the man. “Of course not, that sort of nonsense would be more suitable for children, although you couldn’t inflict that ill-mannered oaf on a child!” 

The boat was almost full now. Another member of staff moved to a control panel set in the wall nearby and turned the lights off. “Time to go, Crystal, Sir,” he called to them.

The man with the pony-tail and the cigarette nodded. He gestured to the boat. “Hop in,” he invited Brian, who took a place at the rear of the boat. 

“Cast off, will ya, Crystal?” the other man called.

Pony-tail/cigarette who apparently went by the unlikely name of Crystal nodded again. He jumped gracefully into the boat as it drifted away from the little jetty. 

The sun was now much lower in the sky and Brian felt rather uneasy at how much time seemed to have passed. He jumped as pony-tail/cigarette grabbed his elbow as Brian left the boat. “Wait for me,” the man commanded.

Brian was about to snarl that he did not have to do as the man said but a mixture of politeness and curiosity made him nod and stand obediently to one side while the man secured the boat and said farewell to his colleague. He then turned to Brian. “I’m Crystal,” he introduced himself. “Chris Taylor but everyone calls me Crystal.” He looked expectantly at Brian.

“Brian May,” Brian muttered. “Look, my partner will be wondering where I am...” Would Freddie be wondering? Or would Freddie assume Brian was still sulking?

“You saw Roger,” Crystal said. His voice was fierce. His face looked desperate. “Don’t you understand? Most people don’t ever find that place. Most people don’t get offered a wish.”

Brian sighed. The man was clearly deranged. “You make it sound as if it’s real,” he snorted. 

“It is real!” the man shouted. He glanced around, his cheeks colouring at the curious glances of the few passers-by who were still straggling up the steps back to the top of the cliff. “Roger was cursed fifty years ago and now he has to sit in that cave and grant wishes to the people who find him. Or the people he finds, perhaps.”

Brian stalked off. He shook the man off with a glare as he tried to grab Brian’s arm. “You could save him!” the man pleaded desperately. 

“Leave me alone,” Brian hissed at him and proceeded up the steps as quickly as he could. He risked a quick glance back over his shoulder and realised the man was still standing forlornly at the bottom of the steps watching him go.

*

“Where have you been?” Freddie demanded as Brian entered their room. Part of him knew he probably shouldn’t sound so accusatory if he wanted them to resolve their issues but he had been worried sick. Brian appeared uninjured, at least. 

“You would not believe the day I have had!” Brian declared.

Because of course it was all about Brian, Freddie thought sourly. Never mind that he had been worrying about Brian for the last few hours. Never mind his hurt feelings. It was all about Brian’s bad day. “I was worried about you,” he said crisply. “You might have called or sent a message,” he added reproachfully. 

Brian at least had the grace to look guilty. “I’m sorry, Freddie,” he apologised. “I know I was in the wrong and I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just find it difficult to let people in,” he concluded. 

Freddie nodded. “I know, Bri, but I’m not ‘people’ – I’m the person you’ve chosen to be with and this decision concerns me too – I had a right to know about it and to be able to express my opinion about what we should do. It isn’t all about you.” 

Brian sighed. “I know. I do know that, Freddie, and I’m sorry.” 

Freddie wasn’t entirely sure that sorry cut it. “You’ve said that before, dear,” he reminded Brian, “and yet here we are having the same conversation again.” 

Brian sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. His hair was stiff with salt and he thought of the spray on the boat again. “I had the weirdest experience today, Freddie.”

“And now you’re trying to change the subject,” Freddie noted. 

“I’m not, honestly, I’m not but I have to tell someone about this!” Brian cried. 

Freddie stood over him, arms folded defensively across his chest as Brian explained how he had spent the day. Freddie frowned. “Did you hit your head at some point?” he asked as Brian concluded his tale. “Or do you think you’ve had too much sun?”

“This happened, Freddie,” Brian insisted. “Of course, I don’t believe that the man in the cave was really a wish-granting genie but there was something very strange happening! It may be an elaborate set-up. Perhaps the second man was going to try to get money out of me on the pretext that it would help his friend.” 

“I suppose that’s possible,” Freddie said, “It seems like a lot of trouble to go to when you could just sit somewhere with a begging bowl.” He sighed. “Are you hungry? Will we find somewhere to eat?”

*

Over dinner in a nice restaurant near the hotel they avoided difficult topics of conversation and Brian thought wistfully that this was what their holiday should be like all the time – good food and fine wine and no tension. This was a truce, he knew. Freddie would return to the topic of the job offer he had received and his lack of communication with Freddie about it.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he had not told Freddie straight away. The offer had been completely unexpected and Brian had not known how he felt about it himself at first. He thought he had needed some space to get his head around the implications before sharing the news. He now realised that had been a mistake. He looked at Freddie across the table, looking immaculate as always and sipping wine. “I am sorry,” he said, “I know now that talking with you would have been a huge help and I’m not sure why I didn’t realise that right away. I’m sorry that I hurt you. Your opinions have always mattered to me and you always give me good advice.” 

Freddie smiled at him. “Thank you, darling.”

Brian sipped his own wine, glad that Freddie seemed slightly happier. “I don’t have to give them an answer until next month so rather than let this spoil our time off maybe we could discuss it once we get home? There will still be plenty of time.” 

Freddie nodded. “Perhaps that would be for the best,” he agreed.

*

Brian was still slightly surprised when Freddie pushed him up against the door once they had returned to their room and kissed him fiercely. “Naughty boys need to be punished,” he murmured in Brian’s ear.

“Yes, Freddie,” he breathed, his cock hardening in his pants.

“I’d like you to strip for me, darling, and kneel on the bed,” Freddie commanded.

Brian slipped his feet out of his clogs and slid down his trousers and underpants, stepping out of them as the fabric puddled at his feet. He hauled his shirt off over his head and discarded it on the floor too then crawled on to the bed, kneeling in the middle of it. His breath hitched as Freddie’s hands squeezed his bottom. “Delicious,” Freddie murmured. 

When Freddie entered Brian his thrusts were hard and fast. The rhythm was quick and furious, full of need and desire and rage. Brian came hard, seeing stars and flopped onto the bed, gasping.

Freddie padded to the bathroom and returned with a wet flannel he gently washed Brian with. He stroked Brian’s hair gently. “Goodness, your hair’s tangled,” he noted, adding, “You were so good for me, darling.”

Brian drifted off to sleep, safe in Freddie’s arms feeling better than he had done since their row the previous evening.

*

Even after he had washed his hair the next morning brushing it brought tears to Brian’s eyes. He tied it back from his face before going for breakfast with Freddie. 

They had breakfast in the hotel cafe. “One of the waiters was very kind to me yesterday,” Freddie told Brian, “but he doesn’t seem to be here this morning.”

Brian was ashamed of feeling slightly glad that this waiter who had been fawning over his Freddie was not around today. Then he glanced up and felt a massive surge of annoyance as he saw the man with the pony-tail and the cigarette from the previous day hovering on the pavement outside the cafe. His hair was loose today and he had brought a friend who also had loose long hair and a worried expression on his face. Brian gave an exasperated tut and Freddie turned his head to see what had annoyed him. “Oh,” Freddie exclaimed, “that’s the sweet waiter from yesterday!” He raised his hand and waved before Brian could stop him. “What’s wrong, Bri?” Freddie asked as the waiter and the man from yesterday moved towards them. 

“The bloke with your waiter is the man I was telling you about yesterday,” Brian hissed. “Not the wish-granting genie but the other one who wanted me to save the genie.” He snorted, irritated at having to utter such preposterous words just to explain who this idiot was. 

“Hello,” Freddie’s waiter said. The other man was hanging back a little, looking warily at Brian which Brian was pleased about.

“John, how lovely to see you,” Freddie beamed. “Will you and your friend join us for breakfast?” Brian glared at Freddie but he didn’t seem to notice. “Brian, this is John.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Brian said curtly.

“Thank you,” John slid onto a chair at their table and beckoned the other man over. “This is my partner, Chris. Everyone calls him Crystal.” 

“How lovely to make your acquaintance,” Freddie said.

“Nice to meet you,” Crystal mumbled, also sitting down. “Hello again,” he said to Brian.

“Look,” Brian sighed, “I don’t know if this is some kind of elaborate plot...”

Both John and Crystal shook their heads frantically. “There’s no plot, I promise,” Crystal said. His voice sounded strained and he had that desperate look on his face again.

“Why don’t we all eat and we can talk afterwards?” Freddie suggested brightly. “I don’t know about you but I’m never at my best until I’ve had my first coffee of the day.” 

*

Brian looked on disapprovingly as the other three all lit cigarettes after breakfast. Brian was trying to persuade Freddie to quit. 

“You’re not going to believe my story,” Crystal said, sucking on his cigarette, “but please hear me out before you throw me out.” 

*

“I almost drowned on the first of August 1970,” Crystal started, “I was twenty-four at the time and I still am, which is the first unbelievable thing I’m gonna tell you. My lover at the time, Roger, prayed to the goddess of the sea to save me. The goddess warned him there would be a price to pay but Roger said he wanted her to help, no matter what.”

Brian snorted. “What a lovely fairy-tale,” he muttered. 

Crystal glared at him. “It’s no fairy-tale,” he snapped. John placed his hand on Crystal’s arm and he gave himself a little shake before continuing, “In return for my life the goddess wanted Roger to serve her. She cast a spell upon him to keep him in the cave you met him in and to grant wishes to those who found their way to him. If someone makes the right wish he will be freed and she has allowed me to wait for him to be released so we can have a life together.” 

Freddie frowned, “What’s the right wish?” he asked. He glanced at John, “And, forgive me for saying this, but you aren’t waiting for him, are you?” 

Crystal bristled at this and John placed his hand on Crystal’s arm again. “I wished for someone to love,” he said softly, “and our love,” he gestured to himself and Crystal, “was the result. And Roger chooses how to grant each wish so...” John shrugged. “Roger wants this.” 

“I’m afraid we don’t know what the correct wish is,” Crystal sighed. “John didn’t meet me until after he had made his wishes and he’s never managed to find his way back to Roger. I’ve never managed to find him in all this time. But we think you will be able to find your way back, Brian, as you are supposed to make wishes and have not done so yet.”

“But this is...” Brian sighed, “You need help,” he told Crystal gently. 

Crystal shook his head impatiently. “I need you to go back to Roger and make the wish that will free him,” he cried. “Oh, I know it sounds crazy! I don’t blame you for thinking I’m insane, but it’s true. You must know that – you’ve been there – you’ve seen him!” 

“Even if Brian does return to the cave how will he know what to wish for?” Freddie wondered. 

Crystal seemed to sag in front of them like a deflated balloon. He looked almost unbearably sad. “He won’t know what wish to make,” he whispered, “but this is my only chance.” He glanced at John, “Our only chance.” 

*

“It won’t do any harm,” Freddie pointed out as Brian paced up and down on the pavement in front of the hotel. John and Crystal were watching them anxiously, having moved away so they could speak in private.

“The whole thing is utter nonsense!” Brian sighed.

“Perhaps,” Freddie murmured, “but Crystal, at least, seems to believe it and all they are really asking for is your time.”

Brian sighed again. “Fine,” he huffed, “I’ll do it.” 

*

Crystal seemed to think that Brian would not find Roger again if Freddie was with him so Freddie stayed with John while Crystal took Brian out to the cave. “We’re both supposed to have the day off,” John told Freddie, “but Crystal has offered to work part of the day so he can be nearby in case Brian needs him.”

They watched as the little boat Brian and Crystal were in – a pink and orange one this time – grew smaller in the distance. “Do you believe all this, dear?” Freddie wondered. 

John nodded. “I understand that it sounds incredible,” he said, “but I’ve seen Roger and been granted three wishes. They all came true. I could scarcely believe it myself and if I was in your position I would be sceptical too but Roger really exists and I’ve looked up Crystal’s date of birth. He is telling the truth.” 

*

Brian thought grumpily that he didn’t see how John could have failed to find the way back to Roger as the opening at the back of the stalactite/stalagmite cave was easy to locate. It seemed to take longer than ever to reach the cave with the eerie blue-green light and underground lake. Then he heard his name being called again and stumbled to the cave where Roger sat on his rock, his golden hair gently glowing and the pink tinged mist swirling above the blood red pool. 

He had thought the cave might be empty – that it might have been an elaborate practical joke at his expense. It still might be, of course. Was he about to make a fool of himself by trying to free the man on the rock?

“You have returned,” Roger observed. “Well, what is your first wish?”

Brian considered this. “I wish to know what to wish for in order to free you,” he said slowly, feeling ridiculous and feeling his cheeks heat up as he blushed. 

“Oh,” Roger breathed.

Brian jumped backwards, alarmed, as there was a clap of thunder, very loud in the small space. He pressed his hands to his ears and cowered against the wall of the cave. The mist vanished and the blood red water rose up in shimmering columns obscuring Roger. A face formed in one of the columns of water. “That didn’t last long,” the watery face remarked, sounding disappointed. “Ah well, it’s been nice having you here, Rog. Consider yourself free to leave.”

The water shot downwards as suddenly as it had shot upwards and vanished completely leaving a ring of pink marble around the rock Roger was still perched on. Brian cautiously stepped onto the marble, half expecting it to dissolve between his feet. It remained solid, however, and he moved close to the rock. “Thank you,” Roger croaked. “Um-apparently all that was required was someone asking...”

Brian held up his arms and helped Roger down from the rock. “Crystal sent me,” he explained. His earlier concerns about feeling foolish were now forgotten and he was basking in the self-satisfied glow of having done something good. “I’m Brian and you must be Roger.” 

Roger was wobbly on his feet, which Brian thought was understandable as he had been sitting down for decades. Brian put his arm around Roger and assisted him back to the cave with the eerily lit underground lake. “Crystal’s here?” Roger gasped. “Oh!” he exclaimed when Brian confirmed that Crystal was nearby. “And his new lover?” he asked.

“John is waiting with my lover,” Brian told him.

“Oh,” Roger repeated, with less enthusiasm this time. He sighed. “I expect we’ll get used to each other.” Roger waved his hand and a faint glimmer of light appeared on the wall. “That’s the route we need to take,” Roger informed Brian.

*

The stalactite and stalagmite cave was almost overwhelmingly busy and Roger shrank against Brian’s side. Brian gently escorted him back to the little boat landing stage where Crystal was waiting for them. 

Crystal dropped his cigarette and ground it out under his boot as they approached. He hurried over and pulled Roger into his arms. “You did it!” Crystal gasped. “Oh, you did it! I’ll never be able to repay you! Thank you so much!” He kissed Roger passionately. “My love,” he murmured. 

*

They were the only passengers in the boat as Crystal and his colleague took them back to the foot of the cliff. Crystal still had to work so reluctantly entrusted Roger to Brian’s care. Roger had been very quiet during the journey, clearly dazzled by the bright sunlight and seeming overwhelmed by the presence of other people. He shot Crystal an anxious look as Brian helped him off the boat.

Crystal stroked his hair. “John will look after you,” he told Roger, “and I’ll be home soon, I promise.”

*

Brian helped Roger up the steps to the cliff top. Roger had bare feet and was still wobbly so their progress was slow.

Freddie and John were waiting on a bench in the park, near the steps. Both of them jumped to their feet as Roger and Brian appeared.

Brian gently lowered Roger onto the bench and collapsed next to him, slightly out of breath himself from the climb. John crouched in front of Roger, offering him a pair of sunglasses as Roger was squinting in the bright sunlight. “Do you remember me?” he asked softly. “You sent me to Crystal. I’m John.”

Roger nodded. “Yeah,” he croaked. He gestured towards the sunglasses. “Thanks,” he said.

Freddie gently squeezed Roger’s shoulder. “This must be very strange for you, dear,” he murmured. “I’m Freddie, Brian’s partner.” He glanced at Brian, “You did it!” he pointed out, grinning. 

Brian grinned back and told them what he had wished for. Freddie rewarded him with a kiss. 

As they broke apart Brian realised Roger was looking at him, his expression hard to fathom behind John’s mirrored sunglasses. “You know,” Roger said in his croaky voice, “I got myself into this mess because I took action without discussing it with Crystal first. I mean, Crystal was not available for discussion at the time, but...” Roger waved his hand around as if the words he was searching for could be plucked from the air, “Crystal’s my better half, y’ know?” He smiled at Brian. “I think you know what I mean, don’t you?”

Brian flushed. He glanced at Freddie. “Yes, I do know what you mean.” 

*

Freddie linked arms with Brian as they stood watching John and Roger slowly walk away through the park. “I’m very proud of you,” Freddie told him. “You saved him,” he added. He looked up at Brian. “Perhaps we should go back to bed,” he suggested, his voice husky with longing. “I can show you just how pleased I am with you...”

*

Roger had re-discovered the joy of a long hot bath and was dressed in cool silk pyjamas John had given him, sitting on the balcony of the apartment John and Crystal shared enjoying the warm breeze. John had been very kind, he thought. He had been a good choice for Crystal. He wondered uneasily if they had been better off without him. Would they be better off if he left now? If he left now then where would he go? This world seemed very different to the one he had left. “Thank you,” he said, accepting the glass of water John was offering him.

John took a seat on the balcony too, sipping his own water. The apartment block was at sea level with a pedestrian walkway between it and the beach. The sounds of laughter and chatter drifted up to them through the balmy air. It was peaceful, Roger thought. John was peaceful. Roger was grateful that John did not seem to need to talk. 

The number of people on the beach was astonishing. The number of people was astonishing. Even having one other person with him was incredible. It felt very unsafe, as if events had spiralled out of Roger’s control. The genie was out of the bottle, he thought with amusement, or in this case the cave, and there was no going back now. And he didn’t want to go back, of course he didn’t. But the cave had been safe.

“Are you okay?” John asked softly.

Roger thought he was not okay, not really, but he nodded and smiled - John was lovely, really and Crystal would be there soon.

*

Crystal ran all the way back to their apartment. He was terrified to discover that it had been some kind of dream and that Roger wasn’t actually there but when they both called to him and waved from the balcony as he dashed down the street and he sped up – eager to be home. 

They met him at the door and he clasped them to him, one in each arm. “Oh! My loves, both my loves!” he gasped.

Later, Crystal thought that perhaps they should have had a momentous conversation about the stunning events of the day and what the future might hold but instead they tumbled into bed – a whirl of limbs – lips meeting – tongues probing – hands caressing – cocks hardening. It was better than a conversation, he thought. They were getting to know one another in a primal way – forging a bond – loving one another. 

He awakened with them on either side of him, their long hair mixing – auburn and golden – across his chest. His loves.

**Author's Note:**

> A little scared to ask but - what did you think? :)


End file.
